Beso de padres agotados
by doramassilvi
Summary: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island. "¿Como habremos visto el mundo una vez nacimos?" Es la esencia de mi fic desde el mas humilde lugar y lo que pienso y creo- 100% Gruvia y a disfrutar.


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ _Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el maratón: ¡Trabajo en equipo! Del foro Cannon Island._

-El narrador es el bebe, pero luego al final da un giro y termina siendo narrador externo.

-Se me ocurrió este tema justo el mismo día en que lo subiré, me pareció interesante y poco cliché el cómo lo relate todo, aunque no esperen Gruvia en todo su esplendor pues se relata más del hijo de ellos que de algo como pareja, aunque habrá varias escenas lindas entre ellos.

* * *

 _Frases importantes, que pueden también ser para aclarar la idea general del fic y pueden ser pensamientos._

-Es el dialogo normal-

* * *

 **Beso de padres agotados.**

-Cariño, quédate quieto-Me sonrió mientras me rodeaba con una pequeña toalla secando mi cuerpo de apoco.

La miré un poco confundido pero divertido por todas las expresiones que me hacía.

Me pone esa cosa incomoda a lo que ellos llaman "pañales", luego un pequeño saco para cubrirme y decide meterme en mi cuna.

Puedo observarla con mis ojos y cada movimiento me parece interesante; ella hace muecas raras y se ríe contagiándome de alegría.

Me da un beso en la frente y se va por un momento, muevo mi cuerpo para poder ver hacia dónde va-pero llega a un punto que la pierdo de vista- y me siento triste con ganas de llorar.

Pero me aguanto las ganas mientras me divierto con el sonajero, luego escucho sonidos lejanos. Solo me digno a ver todo a mí alrededor, paredes de color azul marino todo tan bien amueblado.

Aún me sigue intrigando los sonidos que escucho pero decido no hacerle caso y seguir en mi propio mundo, jugando y divirtiéndome.

 _¿Me pregunto por qué yo entiendo todo lo que dice? ¿Pero yo aún no puedo comunicarme con ellos?_

 _Es como si yo tuviera un idioma distinto al mío y entonces yo deba aprender su propio idioma para ser escuchado y entendido._

 _Lo cuestiono todo y dudo de todo, de cada objeto y rincón de la casa; hasta cosas de la vida misma._

 _¿Por qué será así?_

 _¿Por qué he nacido?, ¿Cuál es mi propósito en la vida?_

 _¿Acaso debo averiguarlo? O simplemente ignorar ese gran dilema y seguir a la multitud y vivir una vida sin sentido._

Un olor me invade y solo puedo suponer que es mi mama cocinando algo, ella lo hace tan bien y siempre es un placer comer lo que hace.

Mi estómago gruñe y sabe que tiene hambre, he descubierto que la única forma de llamar su atención es llorando-debido a que aún no puedo hablar- entonces lloro muy fuerte para ser escuchado.

Mi mama aparece corriendo preocupada y me empieza a cargar para calmarme-pero no es lo que yo necesito ahora- tengo demasiada hambre y quiero comer.

Se fijó si había ensuciado el pañal y suspiro cargándome preocupada, supongo que ella no tiene la culpa; quizás si hubiera tenido a otro niño primero ella sabría lo que me pasa.

Intento decirle, pero ella no me entiende y luego de un minuto ve el reloj que se encuentra pegado en la pared.

Corre rápidamente a esa parte de la casa en donde ella hace la comida, he olvidado su nombre y ahora no me interesa mucho; pues quiero comer y saciar esta necesidad primitiva que surge en lo más profundo de mí ser.

 _¿Qué es lo que hace que nos de hambre?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo pide esa cosa blanca que sale del pecho de mi mama?_

 _¿Acaso si crezco, lo descubriré? O ¿Será algo que nunca sabré?_

 _No entiendo muchas cosas de este mundo y puedo intuir que también mi mama no entiende algunas cosas._

 _¿Ella sabrá que la escucho? ¿Qué la observo? ¿Lo que siento cuando me toma entre sus brazos?_

 _¿Acaso ella fue así con sus padres? O ¿Cuándo sea grande como mi mama olvidare lo que una vez pensé y sentí al estar en brazos de mi mama tan solo siendo un bebe?._

 _Si fuera el caso, ¿Por qué olvido este tipo de recuerdos? ¿Hay algo –más allá de nosotros mismos- que nos impide descubrirlo?_

Mi mamá me da el pecho y la observo fijamente con mis ojos, me gustan los ojos de ella –me transmiten paz y tranquilidad- ella siempre está sonriendo y cuidando de mí.

Yo la amo y prometo protegerla como lo hace mi papa cuando crezca.

 _¿De dónde viene el amor? ¿Qué es lo que hace que nos sintamos así por determinadas personas? ¿Por qué amo a mis padres? ¿Es lo que tenemos establecidos desde antes que nacemos o algo que surge a partir de nuestro nacimiento?_

 _¿Por qué mi mama ama a mi papa? ¿Qué la hizo enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué mi papa la ama?_

 _Si mis padres no se hubieran conocido y amado, ¿yo existiría? O ¿estaría en este mundo en otro cuerpo?_

 _¿Hay algo llamado destino? ¿Una circunstancia formada por el mismo universo que los hizo conocerse?_

 _¿El destino es algo que ya está escrito? O ¿Uno que se escribe a medida que se hace decisiones?_

 _¿Sólo yo me pregunto estas cosas? O simplemente al no haber respuestas es algo que se fue asumiendo como "parte de la vida misma"._

Aún sigo comiendo y escucho a mi mama cantar mientras me mece. Me gusta escuchar su voz –es muy adorable y dulce- mientras que la de mi padre es grave y tosca, por muy extraño que suene amo escucharlos hablar. Cuando sea más grande y aprenda su idioma me encantaría hablar con ellos.

 _Pero cuando nací y la vi… a esa mujer de pelos azules llorando supe que era ella mí madre._

 _Su voz me sonaba tan familiar, luego un hombre de pelos negros se acercó – su voz grave me llamo la atención- y cuando se acercó a sostenerme me miro con los ojos llorosos y supe que era mi padre- nunca podría olvidar esa voz que me calmaba y hacía que pudiera dormir mejor- en el interior de mi madre._

-Tiene tus ojos, Gray-sama- Escuche que le decía a mi papá.

 _¿Eso era importante? ¿Por qué mi mama está llorando? ¿Es acaso de tristeza o de felicidad? ¿Qué es la felicidad de todos modos? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Y la tristeza por qué se produce?_

 _Sólo supe que ellos estaban llorando abrazándose y por alguna razón mi corazón sintió algo por primera vez. Eso luego de un tiempo descubrí que se le llamaba "calidez"._

Mis recuerdos son como puzzle, piezas para recomponer una vez que se fragmentan en mil pedazos. Deseo mantener estos recuerdos, pero ahora dudo que los recuerde.

Lo que estoy seguro que mantendré será mis sentimientos hacia mis padres, su calidez, el hecho de que abrazarlos sea lo que pueda confortar mi corazón.

El olor de mi madre y la calidez de mi padre-eso es algo que dudo que olvide por más que mis recuerdos se pierdan en algún lugar recóndito de mi cerebro.

 _¿Por qué hay cosas que uno recuerda con la mente y otras con el corazón? ¿Acaso los humanos tenemos otra conciencia además de la mente? ¿Algo que supere lo que nosotros conocemos hasta ahora?_

 _Ah… desearía poder saberlo pero no creo que nuestra especie esté preparada para conocer algo de ese calibre._

Luego de comer, me da sueño y cierro mis ojos poco a poco. Siento los suaves labios de mi madre en mi frente mientras voy perdiendo la conciencia.

" _Desearía poder estar así por siempre."_

Todo está negro y comienza lo que las demás personas conocen como "sueños", siempre es lo mismo.

Muchos animales hablan y conversan conmigo-yo me divierto mucho- y me encanta estar aquí por qué me da felicidad soñar.

 _¿Qué son los sueños? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Por qué soñamos lo que soñamos? ¿Por qué solo una persona puede saber lo que ocurre en su sueño? ¿Acaso lo que sueño es por alguna razón en especial?_

Mientras sigo en mi mundo de fantasías las preguntas van y vienen sin cesar, la incertidumbre me asesina y de momentos deseo crecer para conocer lo que ahora desconozco.

Luego todo se pone negro y esos animales que me sonríen con felicidad-ahora lo hacen de manera macabra y me asusto- corro como si no hubiera un mañana pues yo aquí soy el rey y puedo hacer lo que me plazca aunque no sea posible en la realidad. Entonces comienzo a preguntarme si yo tengo el control, ¿por qué no despierto cuando sueño algo desagradable de inmediato? A esto es lo que se llama "pesadilla".

 _¿Por qué nosotros soñamos con cosas desagradables? ¿Es acaso alguna jugada de nuestro subconsciente que intenta decirnos algo?_

Y lloro, lloro sin control como si no hubiera un mañana. Quiero que mi mamá venga para consolarme y así lo hace.

Ella rápidamente me dice que todo estará bien y que estará a mi lado por siempre. Y de repente esas palabras son agradables de escuchar y me hace feliz.

Paro de llorar para mirarla y apoyarme en su pecho-es muy cómodo dormir así- me acaricia la cabeza y me lleva hacia la parte principal de la casa.

Me hace reír y jugamos un buen rato- me gusta estar con ella- me alegro que ella sea mi mama y espero poder decírselo una vez aprenda su idioma.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y puedo sentirlo –es mi papá- ella va al encuentro con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Puedo ver que besa a mi papa y él le corresponde con una sonrisa.

Están hablando un buen rato pero solo puedo observarlos, están un poco lejos para saber qué es lo que están diciendo.

Mi cuerpo se siente extraño, amo a mi papá y estoy agradecido ya que sin él yo no hubiera nacido; pero algo nace en mi interior y que no puedo controlar.

Esto es lo que las personas deben llamar "celos".

Gateo hasta su encuentro para llamar la atención de mi mama pero ella parece no notar que estoy tironeando su vestido ya que sigue hablando con él.

Luego mi papa ladea su cuello y nota mi presencia-él me sonríe- y se agacha hasta mi altura.

-Oi, campeón-Sonrío acariciando mi cabeza- ¿Cuidaste a mamá?

 _-Siempre lo haré_ \- Quería decírselo pero solo salieron balbuceos que mi papá no pudo entender.

Luego me cargo y me sentí cómodo allí- su olor me tranquilizaba- pero mi papa estaba a punto de darle un beso a mi mamá y yo quise impedirlo.

No conocía que eran los celos hasta ese entonces, Juvia se ríe al sentir que estaban besando mi mano en lugar de sus labios.

 _¿De dónde vienen los celos? ¿Qué es lo que te los hace sentir? ¿De todos modos de que estas celoso? ¿De su atención o de su dedicación por otra persona que no eres tú?_

Mi papá también encuentra eso gracioso y me da un beso en la mejilla, luego mi mama también me da un beso. Siento como si estuviera en un paraíso- ya que podía decirlo en cada poro de mi piel- que si tuviera la posibilidad de nacer otra vez los escogería de nuevo.

-Tan celoso como su padre…- Se río dándole un beso a mi papá en los labios.

-Espera, Querrás decir como la madre- Alzo una ceja riéndose, pude ver a mi madre sonrojada y con mi papa nos miramos riéndonos juntos.

-¿Acaso es un complot contra Juvia?-Hizo un puñero y luego mi padre me susurro algo en el oído.

 _-Tu madre es linda hasta cuando se enoja-_ Me dio un último beso en la mejilla y me bajo de sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Nada…-Susurro-Agarrando a mi mama de la cintura para luego besarla por bastante tiempo.

Yo solo los observe confundido, primero se reía, luego se enojaba y luego le correspondía el beso.

 _No los entiendo mucho, seguí pensando al verlos._

-Espera…-Se separó un poco viéndome de reojo- Esta Silver-chan aquí.

-No creo que el entienda mucho…- Pude ver como ellos se iban y luego escuche que se cerró de un golpe su habitación.

 _En realidad si puedo escucharlos, pero la verdad ahora prefiero no saber a qué se referían y no cuestionarlo-al menos por el momento- sentí que eso era lo mejor para mí._

Tan sólo seguí jugando por mi cuenta por un tiempo prolongado, hasta que por accidente congele uno de mis muñecos. Eso me sorprendió bastante y comencé a llorar intensamente. Pensaba que algo raro me estaba pasando y que si los demás lo descubrían mis papas no me querrían más.

Al parecer mis gritos alertaron a mis papas que tan pronto me vieron se quedaron estáticos.

 _Ahora ellos no me querrán más_ , entonces tan solo ese pensamiento deprimido hizo que llorara con más fuerza.

-No pasa nada, Silver-Me abrazo suavemente acariciando mi pelo.

-Él tiene…-Cuando observe su cara pude ver su brillante sonrisa.

-No llores más, todo estará bien-Mi mamá no sabía cómo consolarme y yo no podía dejar de llorar.

Entonces mi padre se agacho e hizo una figura como si fuera arte de magia-era la primera vez que lo veía- y comencé a reír.

-No te preocupes, Silver-Me acaricio la cabeza- Yo te ayudaré a controlar tu magia.

No entendía mucho, pero esas simples frases me aliviaron- _así que esto no es raro-_ suspire en mi mente y un nuevo sentimiento surgió en mi, "culpa".

Estaba sintiéndome culpable por pensar que mis padres no me quisieran más tan solo por algo como esto.

 _Ellos son los mejores padres del mundo que me pudieron tocar._

-Ya es hora de dormir…-Mi mama, que tan solo llevaba una camisa, me agarro entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta mi cuarto.

Me puso en mi cuna y prendió las luces de colores que tanto me gustaban. Mi papá estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de mi cuarto y se fue acercando hacia nosotros.

Abrazo a mi mama desde atrás y me observaron durante un rato con una sonrisa.

 _Hoy había sido un gran día en el cual aprendí un montón de cosas y nuevas sensaciones que antes desconocía._

Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, pero aun así no quería dormir, deseaba ver un poco más a mis papas. Guardar sus rostros en mi mente para siempre.

Si pudiera decirles algo en este momento, yo les diría _"Gracias por amarme"._

Antes de que me mis ojos se cerraran por completo sentí los labios de mi papa y mi mama a cada lado de mi mejilla.

-Dulces sueños-Murmuro mi madre contra mi pálida piel.

-Duerme bien, mocoso- Dijo mi padre mientras podía escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose lejanamente.

* * *

-¿Te sientes bien?-Dijo mientras destapaba las sábanas.

-Sí, pero ha sido un día agotador-Murmuro Juvia un poco cansada.

-Lo siento, esta misión surgió de repente-Se rasco la cabeza un poco culpable.

-Me tendría que haberte quedado ayudando, él no tiene muchos meses de nacido- Comento preocupado.

-Ya, no te sientas culpable- Afirmo acercándose para besarlo.

-De todas formas, Silver-chan no fue un problema para ella- Se acostó en la cama junto a su esposo.

-Ya veo…-Cada vez él la besaba con más pasión.

-Gray-sama…-Suspiro contra sus labios- ¿Cómo le fue en su misión?

-Bastante fácil para mí- La siguió besando y tocándole las piernas.

-Desearía seguir…-Juvia término el beso- Pero estoy realmente agotada.

-Sí, ya lo sé…-Le sonrió besándole la frente.

-De todos modos antes lo hicimos varias veces-Formo una mueca picara.

-¡Gray-sama!-Le pego el hombro débilmente riéndose.

-Para mí fue una sorpresa…-Comento abrazándola.

-Silver-chan resulto tener la magia de su padre-Le dio un delicado beso en el pecho cerca de la marca del gremio.

-Juvia está segura que será un excelente mago en un futuro, ya que aprenderá del mejor mago de hielo-Le susurro a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

-Si Lyon te escuchara se le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos- Se río divertido.

-No te preocupes, seguro Meredy debe decirle lo mismo a Lyon.- Comento divertida.

-Espera, ¿Nos están mintiendo?-Alzo una ceja riéndose.

-Claro que no, para nuestro corazón no hay mejor mago que la persona que amamos.- Le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-Y tú para mi eres la mejor maga de agua…-Murmuro enternecido.

-Pero…Nunca has conocido a otro mago de agua-Ladeo su cabeza confundida.

-Por eso…-Se mordió el labio aguantándose la risa al ver su cara enojada.

-¡Gray-sama!-Lloriqueo en su pecho.

-Era una broma, no te enojes-Suavemente enterró sus dedos en los mechones de ella.

-Gray-sama…-Susurro adormecida.

-Si…-Murmuro con los ojos cerrados.

-Juvia está impaciente por saber que es la primera palabra que pronunciará- Susurro cada vez entrando en el mundo de los sueños.

-¿Cuál palabra esperas?- Continúo abrazándola con los ojos cerrados cada vez más cansado.

-Ese día en el que te llame "papá"-Sonrió finalmente durmiendo profundamente, esa última frase hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo espero ese día en el que te llame "mamá"-Susurro también entrando en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Espero que el fic les haya gustado.. y creo que personalmente-para mi- este fic es uno de los mas tiernos y dulces que he creado en lo que va de fanfiction xD...

Aclaro antes que nada, que yo no sé nada de los bebes :P- Pero nada de nada hahah- fue como un desafío crear algo así cuando no se bien como es el asunto.

Hay que agradecerle a la película "mr nobody" que fue mi real inspiración, para algunos será una película hasta un poco densa, pero para mí no hay mejor para explicar lo más común de la vida- los por qué y hasta que punto dejamos de cuestionarlo todo para simplemente aceptarlo como un hecho sin preguntar. A mi me ha encantado así que quien le gusta las cosas del futurismo, orígenes del vida y sobre las múltiples decisiones o vidas que puede tener una persona dependiendo de sus decisiones, pues adelante y véanla xD.

Estaba tranquila de la vida pensando en que hacer con el título de este tema y me vino a la mente como si fuera algo ya formado en mi mente xD... así que estoy feliz a como resulto este fic :P.

Estoy segura que a mas de uno les haré reflexionar con cada pregunta comentada desde la inocencia mas pura que vendría a hacer el bebe, y que quizás nosotros en alguno momento también nos hemos preguntado pero al no conseguir respuesta lo fuimos asumiendo de a poco sin cuestionarlo más.

Cualquier comentario, review o sugerencia será bien recibido :)


End file.
